Welcome To My Life
by Moonlight and Music
Summary: Roxas' last thoughts as himself, and he is kinda bitter. KHII spoilers Its not really angst or drama but put in there for lack of better categories


Ok here is one of the songfics I have promised you. I know its been a while since we have updated...-huddles in corner- please don't hurt me Its Jon's turn! And if you do no song fics(in fact there would be no fics at all if I wasn't here to bug him Jon would never update!) so gimme a chance k? Oh and Roxas may seem a bit OOC so yea. Its a bit more...for lack of a better word(s) kinda bitter andangsty then Iusualy write(so therefore if it sucks bearwith me)And thereare someKHII spoilers. but there shouldn't be too many...

oOo

Lately Roxas had thought he didn't quite belong. Fist he started haveing weird dreams, then he found out about Sora, Axel, and Organization XIII. Not only did he not belong, he wasn't even suposed to exist! Namine told him they were special. Unlike most nobodies they could still become 'whole'. 'Whole'. Right. She means disapear.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

Most people faced their problems.He ran. Why did it matter anyway. Its not like anyone cared. Roxas gave a bitter laugh. Of course no one cared!How could they!His only friends were nobodies and some programs,toys, made by Diz! Every one knew he liked rock music, but no one knew why. It was simple realy. Rock music could easily drown out the sound of him screaming and smashing everything to vent his anger and frustration. Nobody cared. Right 'nobody' haha.

_Do you ever want to run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

Sora was lucky. He had friends that actually cared. He was wanted. He was supposed to exist. Roxas scoffed at how stupid he was.Of couse Organization XIII didn't wan't him. Why would they? They just wanted him to get to the original. A pawn.Thats all he was. A pawn to get the white king, Sora. No one wanted him. They just wanted him to do what they commanded.

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Most people want to be somebody else at one point and time. Well he was somebody else. He couldn't even live his own life! He had to go and make Sora 'complete'. He was such a nothing that he couldn't even live his own life. He had to live Sora's.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over?_

Ha. He didn't even have enough importance to live in real worlds. His first home 'The World That Never Was' exists, but at the same time doesn't. And the Twilight Town that he calls home is nothing more than one of Diz's creations. He hated these worlds and the 'people' in them. All he was ever told was a lie. The only 'person' that even thought he was worth the truth was Namine, even then he didn't like it. Oh, he would make Sora 'complete' alright. It would be worth not having his own life to see the people that used him for so long to disapear back into the darkness that they came from.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

He dosn't know what it's like. And he never will

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

All his life, all he knew was lies and back stabbing. In the end he wasn't even sure he could trust Axel. They did their best to make him 'happy'(as if he could be) so they could contenue to use him. It didn't matter that he wasn't happy, and no he wasn't ok and every thing wasn't fine!

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy_

_But I'm not gonna be ok_

Sora wanted it, Sora got it. He wanted it, Ha! forget about it.

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work_

_It was always there_

_You don't know what it's like_

_What it's like_

He was sick of this!

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

He wanted it to be done

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

Looks like my summer vacation is over.

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_


End file.
